kingdom_of_normandyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hugh, Duke of Normandy
1085-1149 Early life At the age of 29, Hugh was placed in charge of an army and fought a campaign in Wales on behalf of King Henry. In 1114, three Norman armies were sent to Wales to crush rebel armies that were attacking Norman lords. Between 1115-1120 war once again broke out between Normandy and France, with King Henry supporting the claim to the Norman throne for Theobald of Blois and King Louis of France supporting William Clito. Minor skirmishes were fought along the Norman-French border and a wider conflict then broke out in 1116. Hugh's father, Samuel, Duke of Normandy died in the Battle of Avranches in 1115 and Hugh, who was leading a Norman army against the French in west Normandy was named Duke of Normandy by King Henry of England. French, Flemish and Angevin forces began to pillage the Normandy countryside. A number of Norman barons rose up against King Henry and by the end of 1116, Hugh was leading the largest of the Norman armies and began to obtain a fearsome reputation and his retribution against the rebel barons and against the French army saw him become much feared. In the summer of 1119, Hugh's forces joined up with King Henry in the Norman Vexin, where they encountered King Louis of France's army, resulting in the Battle of Bremule, in which the Norman's won a great victory. The following year Henry and Louis made peace on the terms King Louis accept the claim of William Adelin, Henry's only son. Later life During the late reign of King Henry, who had no son's, a number of potential candidates began to stake there claims for the crown. Hugh strongly opposed the claim of Empress Matilda and her husband, Geoffrey, Count of Anjou and supported, Stephen of Blois, the nephew of King Henry. Stephen and Hugh had grown up together, after Stepehn had been placed into the court of King Henry and they were said to have been like brothers. Upon King Henry's death in 1135, Stephen of Blois quickly crossed the sea to England along with Hugh and was crowned king which led to conflict with his rival claimant, Empress Matilda and her husband Geoffrey. Hugh assisted King Stepehn in putting down a number of rebllions in the north of Scotland and in Wales. Hugh's lands in Normandy came under attack in 1136 from Geoffrey of Anjou, who began raiding and burning estates rather than trying to hold territory. Stephen had to remain in England and placed Hugh in control of his armies to defend Normandy along with Waleran de Beaumont. In 1139 civil war in England broke out with Robert of Gloucster, an illegitimate son of King Henry I and half brother of Empress Matilda, renouncing his fealty to King Stepehen. At the same time, Geoffrey of Anjou once again invaded Normandy and King David of Scotland invaded northern England. Hugh's five son's, Samuel II, Duke of Normandy, Richard, William, Arthur and Michael, led armies in southern England to protect Hugh's English estates during the Angevin invasion in 1139. Hugh remained in Normandy fighting the Angevins and rebel Norman barons. By 1140, Hugh's lands in Cornwall had been lost to the Angevin's and decided to leave control of Normandy to his son Arthur and crossed the channel to fight alongside King Stephen. In 1141, King Stephen was taken prisoner at the Battle of Lincoln and Empress Matilda attempted to proclaim herself Queen of England. With Stephen captured and Hugh fighting in England, Geoffrey invaded Normandy once again and took the lands south of the river Seine and east of the river Risle. Hugh remained loyal to King Stephen, whilst many Norman barons defected in order to protect there lands in England and Normandy. Stephen's wife, Matilda fled to the protection of Hugh's castle at Arundel, where Hugh held much of Sussex in the name of the King. King Stephen's eventual release resulted from the Angevin defeat at the rout of Winchester. Empress Matilda's forces besieged, Stephen's brother, Henry, Bishop of Winchester in July 1141. Hugh of Normandy and William of Ypres then encircled the Angevin forces with there own army and in the subsequent battle the Empress's forces were defeated. Stephen was eventually released and began to reclaim his lands. Hugh had lost most of his lands in Normandy (except Mont St Michael) and south-west England and by 1145 concentrated a campaign on recovering his lands in Devon and Cornwall. Hugh was successful in his campaign and in 1147 began preparing his lands to be divided between his five sons. Samuel was made Earl of Sussex, Richard, Earl of Devon, William, Earl of Cornwall, Arthur, Earl of Hampshire and Michael Earl of Surrey. Hugh, along with his son's, Samuel, Richard and William, joined King Stephen at the Battle of York in 1149 where Angevin forces were marching to take over the city. During the Battle Hugh was struck down from a sword blow to his shoulder and was carried away from the battle close to death. Hugh survived for two months and went back to Arundel castle where he eventually died of his wounds. His eldest son, Samuel II, Duke of Normandy was made Duke of Normandy (despite the territory being held by Empress Matilda), by King Stephen and inherited his fathers vast fortunes. Issue *Samuel II, Duke of Normandy and Earl of Sussex *Richard, Earl of Devon *William, Earl of Cornwall *Arthur, Earl of Hampshire *Michael, Earl of Surrey